The New Babysitter
by Charm420
Summary: What if Timmy had a new babysitter for a week? What trouble could they get into?  Really random :
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this was a really big spur of the moment thing I decided to do. I don't actually now where it's going to go but let's hope it goes somewhere good. Basically, Vicky is gone…I will decide in the story where she's gone but this is just about Timmy having a different babysitter…maybe me. Hmmm. Enjoy

Oh and I own nothing blah blah blah (except any OC I put in )

"Oh Timmy!" Timmy's mum and dad called. "Guess what! Vicky has disappeared in a freak accident and your mother and I are leaving for a weeks' vacation tomorrow so we got you a NEW babysitter!" said Timmy's dad.

"Oh Boy" cheered Timmy. He hated Vicky. She caused him nothing but trouble and pain whenever she babysat him. Even though he was ten and thought he was too old for a babysitter, at least this time it's not Vicky. Running up to his room he had to share the good news with his god parents.

"Guys, this is the best day ever!" he stated with glee.

"Why is that Timmy? Oh my god, did Philip return?" Cosmo asked with so much hope in his eyes.

"Err no" Timmy deadpanned.

"PHILLIP!" Cosmo yelled.

"So sport, what is so great about today?" Wanda asked shaking her head at her husband.

"Mum and dad just told me that Vicky has disappeared in a freak accident and that I have a new babysitter! I hope they are cool and the complete opposite from Vicky. Maybe I should make a wish?" Timmy asked his god parents. Cosmo, wand ready to make the wish was stopped by Wanda.

"Maybe you shouldn't. See what they are like first and then you can judge. For all you know they could be worse than Vicky or better. Also the last time Vicky was nice it was too weird" Wanda stated.

"Yea, with the animals cleaning the house and the vase breaking, I was lucky it didn't end worse." Timmy said remember that day long ago.

"Exactly. Now why don't you go to bed and you can meet your new babysitter in the morning." Wanda said using her magic to tuck him in. "Goodnight Timmy" Wanda said grabbing the still crying Cosmo and poofed into the fish bowl"

"Night guys" Timmy said before he fell asleep.

_Next morning_

Cosmo awoke that morning full of energy. Not wanting to wake his wife before she was ready to get up (he learnt that the hard way), he made his way out of the castle and out to Timmy's bedroom where he say his godchild sleeping peacefully.

"Hmm I wonder what would happen if I did this" Cosmo thought to himself. He poofed a feather into his hand and went up to Timmy's bed. Slowly making his way down to the bottom of his bed, he lifted the quilt and saw his target.

"ATTACK!" Cosmo yelled as he started tickling Timmy's feet with the feather.

"AHH-C-Cosmo- ahaha-St-Stop Cosmo- hahaa" Timmy managed to get out in between his laughter and trying to breath.

"What the magic word?" Cosmo asked only briefly pausing his tickle attack.

"Please stop?" Timmy asked looking at Cosmo hoping that was it.

"Nope that's not it" Cosmo laughed as he continued to tickle his beloved godson.

Just then they both heard a noise. Cosmo poofed to his fish bowl just as Timmy's dad came into the room.

"Oh son of mine." Timmy sung as he came into the room.

Cosmo quietly growled to himself. He was jealous of Timmy's dad. Cosmo wished Timmy was his own son a lot of the time and didn't find it fair that this man who constantly forgot about the boy was allowed to call him what he wished he could.

"Your mum and I are going on our trip, so why don't you come downstairs and say hello to the new babysitter. " Mr Turner said, "You need to show her around the house because you mum and I need to leave right now, or were going to be late!" he said while walking out Timmy's bedroom door.

"Bye Tommy!" Both his parents shouted to him as they left the house.

"*Sigh* I suppose I should go and meet this new baby sitter shouldn't I?" Timmy asked his Godparents

"Might be an idea sport" Wanda advised. Herself and Cosmo poofed into dogs and headed off downstairs.

They stood by the staircase watching the babysitter. Curly black/brown hair, caramel coloured skin dressed in jeans and a…Call of Duty top?

"Timmy, do you see the top she's wearing?" Cosmo gasped.

"That can't be right" Timmy whispered.

"Right, now. Where is this kid?" the babysitter wondered out loud. As she turned around she noticed Timmy staring at her. "Hey! Your Timmy right?" Timmy nodded shyly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tyanah" she smiled at him.

Timmy thought this was too good to be true. At some point this girl is going to turn round and send him to his room or make him do chores or homework or anything to make him miserable. He walked into the room as Tyanah was moving her suitcase around so it was beside the sofa and not in the way. "Aww, nice dogs. Do they have names?" Tyanah said starting to pet Cosmo and Wanda.

"Errr yea, the green one is Cosmo and the pink one is Wanda." Timmy said, still a bit unsure about his new babysitter.

"Right then, do you think we should get down to business?" Tyanah said to him as she stood up. Timmy held his breath. This was it, she was going to yell, break stuff and blame him for it. Something bad was going to happen and he was just waiting for it.

"It's Saturday, it's the holidays, your 10 and you wanna have fun and I don't want to spend a week with a sulking child soo…Do you have any homework or chores to do?"

Cosmo and Wanda smiled. This babysitter was good for Timmy and this would be a fun week. Timmy however was stunned. He was waiting for something bad and yet he just gets asked a simple question. Crocker was in the mental hospital thanks to the principal and therefore had no homework and he never had to do chores so he was home free! "Nope, I don't have to do anything" Timmy said with the biggest smile on his face"

"…Alrighty then. I'll take your word for it. You hungry or anything?" Tyanah asked as she started heading towards the kitchen.

"You're asking if I'M hungry?" Timmy said surprised. Its not that his parents didn't feed him, its just that it was at a set time. He had slept through breakfast and would have to get himself something for lunch. So for someone to ask him if he wants food before lunch was a first.

Tyanah stared at him for a bit. "You don't get treated like you should here do you?" she asked with a sad smile. Timmy just looked down and shook his head. "Well then this is going to change this week. We are going to have some fun and no trouble!"

Timmy smiled and sat down at the table while Tyanah got him some food. "Guys she's really not that bad. This could be a really fun week!"

"O, O, ask her about her top! Ask her about her top!" Cosmo begged.

"What is so special about her top?" Wanda inquired with her husband.

"That top is the Call of Duty Top. This is supposed to be one of the best shooting games on the Xbox 360 and if she has the top, then she must have the game!"

"Well why doesn't Timmy just wish up the game to play himself?"

"Well one day when you were in fairy world getting your hair done, me and Timmy had a fathe – I mean Godfather to Godson conversation and decided that 1 he is way too young, and 2 if his parents came into the room he would have to wish the console away since they don't take the internet as an excuse anymore." Cosmo stated proudly. His wife beamed at him. She had never been so proud of him before now. He had really thought about the consequences without her being there. She pulled him off to the other room so she could talk to him properly. She also caught the 'father son' that Cosmo wanted to say but refrained from doing so. She knew how her husband felt. She cared for Timmy too. But for Cosmo it was a little bit different. Timmy and Cosmo were best friends as well as father and son. It was cute to watch the two of them playing together.

"Cosmo I am so proud of you. For once you actually thought the whole idea through without me being there. I know how you feel about Timmy. If you want to call it a father son talk when your around me then do. He's like a son to me too." Wanda poofed herself and Cosmo back into their normal selves and gave him the biggest hug ever. Cosmo smiled in return and wrapped his arms around his wife. With being around Timmy all the time, he didn't get to hold his wife that often during the day so he savoured the moment.

Right, howdy do dah people. Please forgive me if this isn't good. This was literally a spur of the moment thing. I will try and carry on but these A-Levels won't happen on their own.

Review write give me some advice and some input and I shall see what I can do.

Also the games thing added in at the end was a bit of a coincidence because I was wearing my super smash bros brawl t-shirt as I was writing this

Thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

Right. I got an email from here the other day which I just read now saying someone had added my story to their favourite list. I admit I got very baffled and thought what story have I written. I went and read the email and have very little memory of writing it but I thought to myself…wow that's not terrible.

So I thought, its 2:31 am, I have work in 12 hours so why not write another chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

I don't own fairly odd parents. Just the OC's and stuff blah blah blah

Update. I just read through this chapter and my writing has scared me haha. So I've gone through and changed a few things. Nothing major, just so that sentences make sense.

Cosmo and Wanda poked their head into the kitchen and watched Timmy and Tyanah interact.

"Right buddy, what do we have to feed you?" Tyanah said whilst looking through cupboards and cabinets. "Glasses, Mugs…Ah plates. We have something. I'm starving. Do you have any idea what your parents keep in the house?" Tyanah asked while taking the plates out of the cupboard.

Timmy shook his head. He decided to keep quiet for a while. Without his God parents there, he didn't want to do anything that might cause a reaction from this new person. She may seem nice at first, but who knows what will happen. "Have a look in the fridge and see what's there." Timmy answered.

Tyanah did as suggested and was shocked at what she saw. The fridge was full of ready-made meals. "This is not proper food for an adult to have all the time, no mind a 10 year old" Tyanah thought to herself. She took out some ham and cheese and turned to Timmy, "Ham and cheese okay?" Timmy just nodded and slightly smiled at Tyanah. Smiling back, she began to make herself and Timmy a sandwich. Placing one plate in front of Timmy and another plate in front of herself across from him she looked at the young lad with curiosity whilst starting to eat her sandwich.

"So Timmy, tell me about yourself."

Timmy was shocked again. Nobody asked him questions about himself, well besides his parents. But they only asked so they can say they asked. They never really cared. Cosmo and Wanda both noticed how surprised Timmy was at the question and sat either side of his chair to let him know they were there.

"Well… I'm Timmy, I'm 10 years old. I'm not the smartest person in the world. My teacher hates me, my parents barely pay attention to me and my old babysitter used to torcher me continuously and got me in to lots of trouble." Timmy didn't look her in the eyes as he said all that. To be honest he couldn't believe he had blurted this all out to a stranger he didn't know, but for some reason felt comfortable around. He actually considered telling this person about his God parents, but thought better of it.

Tyanah nodded her head at the boy. She knew from the moment she walked in the door (and his parents walked straight out) this boy has had a tough life. She hopes by the end of this week he would have felt like somebody likes him. After she finished her sandwich, and watching Timmy pick at what he had left, she walked around the table to Timmy's side and crouched down so she was at his level. She stroked Cosmo whilst lifting Timmy's head so he would look her in the eyes.

"Well then, let's make this the best week ever then yea? I promise this week I won't torcher you, neglect you and you won't feel dumb around me because I'm not the smartest person in the world either. This week will be all about you okay? As long as it's in my reach I will make you feel like a 10 year old boy should. How does that sound?" Tyanah's gaze never left the young lads.

Timmy looked at the girl crouched in front of him. Could he really trust her? The only people he could trust were Cosmo and Wanda. He looked at each of his Godparents briefly. Both slightly nodded their head at Timmy signalling that it will be okay and that no matter what happened they would be there. Timmy looked back at Tyanah and nodded his head at her. Tyanah smiled, happy that the boy trusted her. "Right then young man, you finish your lunch and you can show me around the house. Deal?"

Timmy smiled back and continued to eat his lunch. Tyanah walked into the sitting room where the Turners had left some fresh sheets and a quilt for her to use on the sofa. She sat down and waited for the boy to come to her. She wasn't going to rush him.

Timmy watched Tyanah leave the kitchen. He looked down at Cosmo and Wanda, "Well?"

Wanda poofed into herself and looked back at the young boy, "Well, I have no complaints so far. And I don't think Cosmo does either after that scratch behind the ear she game him." Wanda giggled to herself as Cosmo made his relaxed, tongue hanging out of muzzle face as he thought back to that scratch. He poofed back into his normal self. "She must have a dog where she lives because that was amazing." Timmy laughed at his God father. "Timmy you didn't ask her about the top! Go ask now please please please please pleaseeee!" Cosmo begged. Timmy giggled some more and finished his sandwich. He slowly walked towards the sitting room, still a bit nervous about talking to her. Timmy stopped as he got to the door and decided he wasn't ready to walk in yet. That all changed when Cosmo (who was desperate to know about the top) pushed him in to the room.

Stumbling into the sitting room, Timmy saw Tyanah sitting down with her eyes closed. "T-T-Tyanah" Timmy stuttered. Tyanah opened her eyes "hey sport, you ready to show me around?" she smiled at him. He nodded and turned around and smiled a bit. Sport was the name Wanda called him and it was familiar. He swallowed his fear and decided he wouldn't be afraid and would act like he would normally. "Well this is the sitting room and you have seen the kitchen already." Walking down the hall he continued on, "This is the downstairs bathroom and through the kitchen is the garden. Then upstairs," Timmy began to climb the stairs with Tyanah following a few steps behind, happy that the boy had finally found his voice whilst she was there. "This is the bathroom, my bedroom, my parents' bedroom and the spare room that has been turned into an office or where dad sleeps when he and my mum have an argument. That's pretty much everything." Timmy finished up his tour by standing outside his room.

"Mind if I poke my head in?" Tyanah asked. Timmy responded by opening the door wide enough for her to look in. She took note of the room. A bed, desk with chair, TV and a game console of some sort. She recognised it; it was an American exclusive console. Not obsolete, but not as fun as her 360. "Cool, I'm surprised at how tidy it is. When my brothers were 10 there room was constantly a mess" Tyanah laughed to herself. "You have brothers?" Timmy asked. He was always interested in other people's siblings seeing as he didn't have any of his own. Tyanah started to walk down the stairs. "Oh yes, two older brothers and two younger sisters. I lived in a very busy house" she chuckled to herself while thinking about her family. She looked down at the young lad and smiled. She noticed that Timmy's head kind of fell a bit when she mentioned her but family. This boy probably longed for a brother or sister of his own. Someone he could talk to at home and not be alone all of the time.

Cosmo nudged Timmy as a reminder about the shirt. "Oh yea. Your shirt. Are you a gamer or is that one of your brother's shirts?" Timmy asked hoping it was hers. If it was this week could be great. Tyanah smiled again, but this time a smiled that showed she was hiding a secret of some sort. "Why don't you come and help me sort my suitcases out? I'm sure you will find out then."

Timmy, curiosity lit, ran ahead of her, "Okay!" Tyanah laughed and followed after him. She walked in and pointed to the smaller of the two cases. Timmy ran up to it and opened it and grinned. This was going to be a fun week after all.

Right…let me know what you think. It is now 3:34am so an hour and few minutes to write a chapter. Sorry it's no longer than it could be. Also in the next chapter (if I get round to it. Studying in uni ) I will try and add Cosmo and Wanda in some more. Either by themselves or bonding with Timmy not sure yet.

Might make this longer than a week in the story and might make each chapter a day. So next chapter will finish off this day and so on and on.

Also seeing as I only see the emails that remind me, if it's been too long, email me or something J

tyanahgraham at googlemail dot com


End file.
